The present invention relates to the field of data analysis and more specifically, to using text mining for automatically determining semantic relatedness.
Conventional computers are good at manipulating structured data, i.e., data that is organized in a particular way as to allow specialized data processing and parsing routines to efficiently analyze and interpret the data. Numbers of a predefined length that may be stored in a relational database represent examples of structured data.